


Scary Sexy!

by AliceCambio



Category: Naruto
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, F/M, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceCambio/pseuds/AliceCambio
Summary: Summary: Kakashi forgets something very important, and Sakura decides he needs some discipline. Smut. Lots of BDSM smut.Rated M for mature, and not for anyone under 18.





	Scary Sexy!

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I intended to publish this during week two of KakuSaku Month 2017 for the prompt “I’m both terrified and aroused right now,” but life happened and so I didn’t finish it until later, which is why I am publishing it in the last week.  
> Also, I do not own Naruto or the characters affiliated with said anime/manga.

Kakashi tried the light switch in the living room of his and Sakura’s apartment again, but nothing happened. Odd. The power for the whole building wasn’t out, because he saw lights on from other apartments through their windows before he came into the building itself. He looked down the hallway and saw that a light was on in the bedroom. Maybe the lightbulb burned out and Sakura decided to go to bed early? No, that didn’t make much sense. Sakura would have changed the bulb or turned on the lamp. Maybe she didn’t know the electricity was out, or that the bulb was bad?  
Kakashi decided to go and ask Sakura. Halfway down the hallway, however, he sensed her behind him and saw something black move over his eye. He felt the soft cloth on his skin and then felt Sakura’s hands removing his headband and securing the blindfold to his face in one quick move.  
He stood still, wondering what she had planned for him. He felt her tie his hands with smooth but strong rope. Nylon braided with something else, maybe? Something flat and stiff poked against his lower back. A paddle? Kakashi began sweating and could feel his loins start to heat up.  
“Walk forward. I’ll tell you when to stop.”  
“Yes, ma’am,” he responded calmly.  
He walked into the bedroom, where she undid his hands and nudged the backs of his knees, hard. He fell to his knees and put his hands out, catching himself on the edge of the bed.  
“Take off your shirt. Do not remove your blindfold, and don’t peek.”  
Kakashi obliged, but tried to “accidentally” pull the blindfold up with his thumb as the shirt came up over his head. Sakura slapped his hand away, hard. His cock started swelling, confined in Kakashi’s pants.  
“I said no peeking. Don’t try it again.” Sakura grabbed his shirt and pulled it away. He thought he heard it land in the basket near the adjoining bathroom door.  
“Now, carefully take off your pants and underwear, but don’t stand up. And go slowly. I want to watch,” Sakura all but whispered to him, her breath tickling his ear. He felt her move away, and he complied, unbuttoning his trousers and pushing them and his underwear down over his hips and butt. As he moved, he felt more than heard Sakura move around behind him and brush the top of his rear with whatever she had used to prod him in the back just a few moments ago. He swallowed, heart thrumming against his ribs, and fear making adrenaline run in his veins.  
“Will I be punished tonight? Did I do something?” he asked quietly as he moved his pants down his upper legs, shifting his weight carefully so he could remain on his knees but not overbalance when he pulled his pants past them. He started to turn so he could pull his pants off his shins, but then felt them move away. Sakura had finished pulling the trousers off, and pulled them and his underwear away from his body.  
“You know what you did wrong. Stand and face me, but keep the blindfold on.”  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
As Kakashi stood, he heard the thump of wood on wood against the nearby dresser. A second or two later, and he felt Sakura’s warm, soft hands on his semi-erect cock. Then he felt a ring of coldness slip over the head and felt Sakura slide it down his shaft to rest at the base of the appendage. As the metal warmed on his body, Sakura gently played with him, altering her strokes and squeezes between the head and shaft of his penis and his testicles. Within minutes, she had him panting and his cock fully erect, straining against the cock ring. She released him and stepped back, then tied his hands again, this time in front of him.  
“Good. Just the way I want you,” Sakura said. He felt her fingers at the back of his head, and suddenly light flooded his vision. Kakashi blinked for a moment, letting his eyes adjust, and she stepped around to face him. She wore a black leather corset that had shiny silver buckles down the front, and knee length black combat boots, and nothing else. He could see her slit and thought he saw wetness on her inner thighs, and his cock throbbed in the confines of the ring. Sakura looked at him and snapped her fingers, then pointed to her face.  
“Pay attention. Do you know what is about to happen to you? And do you remember what you did?”  
“No, but I’ll tell you something. I’m both terrified and aroused right now.”  
Sakura’s face puckered into an expression of annoyance, but Kakashi saw a sparkle of amusement in her eyes.  
“Maybe a spanking will help jog your memory,” Sakura said, picking up a paddle from the dresser. Kakashi noticed it was the only item on the dresser apart from a small reading lamp and an alarm clock. The paddle was small, the blade of the handle being only about six inches long and four inches wide, and had a handle that was maybe two inches long and one and a half inches wide. It looked like it was made of maple, and was beautiful in Sakura’s hand.  
“Turn around and kneel, then lay forward on the bed. Keep your feet on the floor,” she ordered, lightly slapping the paddle against her palm lightly.  
“What will you do if I don’t?’ Kakashi said, looking at the paddle.  
“I’ll leave you like that,” Sakura replied, gesturing to his tied hands and ringed erection.  
“Fair enough.” Kakashi could get out of the situation on his own if she really left him like that… but he didn’t want to. He loved when Sakura was in the mood to play. He turned around and followed her directions, reaching his arms out above his head and settling on the bed, his chest and abdomen on the bed itself, and his rear sticking up, offering himself to Sakura. He spread his knees and hooked his ankles, and then braced himself, buttocks tightening. The position felt awkward, but  
“Relax. Unhook your ankles and keep your legs spread. If you must, stand on your feet, but keep your upper body pressed down on the bed.”  
Kakashi thanked her and moved his body to a more comfortable position.  
Sakura stepped in behind him and one hand gently ran down his spine, causing goosebumps to raise on Kakashi’s skin. He took a deep breath when her fingertips grazed the top of his buttocks. She then laid her hand palm down across the base of his spine.  
The first whack of the paddle was gentle, and didn’t even make his skin sting in response. The second was harder, and made Kakashi sigh.  
“While you endure this, you need to think about what you did, hard. Is that understood?” Sakura said.  
“Yes.”  
With that, the slaps came harder, faster, and with the spanks came moans and hisses of pleasure and pain from Kakashi. After several minutes, his ass was red and stinging, his cock was weeping precum, and he was panting. Sakura pulled away, and gently massaged his rear with her fingertips.  
“So, do you remember what you did?” her voice was soft, and despite his state of distraction, Kakashi could hear a tone of arousal in Sakura’s voice.  
“I think so,” he replied. “May I sit up?”  
“Fine,” she said, and stepped back.  
Kakashi sat back on his haunches, moaning slightly when his sore rump touched his heels. He met Sakura’s flushed face.  
“I forgot to say, “happy anniversary” this morning. I’m sorry, love.”  
“Well,” Sakura said after a moment. “You took your punishment well, and you apologized. Would you like a chance to make it up to me?”  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
“Good,” she said. “Stay on your knees, but move back a little from the bed.”  
Kakashi immediately obeyed, and Sakura put the paddle on the dresser, then sat in front of him, her legs spread. Kakashi stared at her glistening quim.  
“Pleasure me,” she said, leaning back on her hands and staring down at him.  
Kakashi immediately leaned forward, kissing and licking her inner thighs, savoring the smell and taste of her arousal. He then gently licked her over and over, alternating between sucking at her clit and lapping at her vulva. Soon, he had Sakura moaning and rocking her hips into his face. He kept licking her, and started moving his hands, dismantling the knotwork binding them. Once his hands were loose, he gently gripped one of her thighs with one hand, and slid two fingers of his other hand into her. She cried out, and he pumped his fingers vigorously whilst sucking on her clit, his cock throbbing in time with his actions. Sakura’s body went rigid and she came with a choked-off cry, toes curling.  
Kakashi sat back on his haunches again, watching her come down hungrily and waiting for her to open her eyes and look at him. When she did, he smiled.  
“Am I forgiven, love?”  
“Yes. Now get up here, and take me.”  
Kakashi wasted no time in climbing onto the bed and crawling between her spread legs, thrusting into her and filling Sakura completely. Sakura gasped and gripped his shoulders, wrapping her legs around his waist.  
Kakashi couldn’t handle the pressure and the pleasure he was feeling. His cock was so hard it was starting to hurt, and Sakura was so tight, so wet, and so hot. He pulled in and out rapidly and deeply, pounding her into the mattress below their overheated bodies, desperate for his release. Sakura held on, relishing in the feel of her boyfriend’s thick, hard phallus moving in and out of her, filling her completely with each passionate thrust.  
Kakashi’s lips latched onto Sakura’s throat, sucking her neck, both of their eyes rolling in their respective sockets as the couple came together. Kakashi’s thrusts became erratic, and he slipped out of Sakura as he came, unintentionally spraying her thighs with his hot essence. She cried out at the sensation of his semen hitting her, combined with the waves from her orgasm.  
After a few moments, Kakashi heaved himself off Sakura, pulled the cock ring from his drained penis and standing up on slightly shaky legs. He walked into the adjoining bathroom, grabbed a washrag and dampened it with cool water from the sink. When he came back, he found Sakura nude, having disregarded her corset and boots. She was lying spread-eagled on the bed, eyes closed. He crawled onto the bed next to her, and when the opened her eyes and looked at him, Kakashi began wiping down her thighs gently. She groaned and sat up, smiling at him.  
“How is your bottom? I didn’t hit you too hard, did I?”  
“No,” Kakashi said, smiling. “You were perfect. I’m glad I forgot about telling you “happy anniversary” this morning.”  
“I am too. That was fantastic. I think I am going to switch back to wearing lingerie that’s lacy or something. Leather chafes too much when I move around.”  
“Perhaps you can wear something underneath the leather, so it doesn’t rub so badly?” Kakashi suggested, trying to keep any inflections out of his voice. He loved Sakura in leather, but didn’t want her to wear something she was not comfortable in.  
Sakura laughed. “You like it that much, huh?” she said. “Maybe some cotton underneath. I’ll consider it, okay?”  
“That sounds fine with me,” he said, getting up momentarily from the bed. “Do you know that the lights are out in the living room are out?”  
“I turned the breaker switch to the living room off. I wanted to surprise you,” Sakura said, following his lead and getting up from the bed. “I’ll switch the electricity back on in the morning.”  
Together they pulled the covers down and, after Sakura turned off the lights, the couple crawled into bed with one another. The couple spooned together, with Sakura’s back against Kakashi’s front. They lay in silence for several minutes, content to just feel one another. Then Sakura began moving and wiggling about to get more comfortable, accidentally grinding her bottom against Kakashi’s groin. He shifted back against her, and Sakura pulled his hand from her waist to her breast. He began kneading at her gently, playing with her nipple.  
“Round two?” Kakashi suggested after a couple of minutes of groping and movement.  
“Sure, but no BDSM this time.”


End file.
